Another Key
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Tess finds out she's another key. A surprise waits for the Roswellians
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: ANOTHER KEY 

**AUTHOR: Spacey**

**Email: adelesmith4@yahoo.com **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows, just the plot**

**SUMMARY: Tess finds out that she's another key. Surprise! Liz turns out to be a shape-shifter**

**CATEGORY: Crossover**

**RATING: PG13**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my fourth BTVS/Roswell Crossover fic**

**SPOILERS: Some of Season2 of Roswell and post-The Gift Season five Finale of Buffy**

**AUTHOR'S Note2: I decided to bring Angel into this fic too.**

*********

A somber day for the gang in Sunnydale, Buffy died trying to save Dawn from an untimely death.

**_~*~_**

SUNNYDALE 

**Dawn sat in the Magic Shop, looking at the photo album with the last pictures that were taken of her and Buffy. She started to cry and stood up looking for some familiar faces. As she waited for the others to return she noticed a letter inside the album. It was addressed to her and with that she opened the envelope**

'My Dearest Sister 

**When you read this letter, I would probably be dead by now, but I feel that I had to share this news with you. Glory didn't know that there were two keys that the monks made human by using me, but the second key isn't quite human. When I saw the monks they told me that they used DNA of humans, which was mine and DNA that was alien. I know that you won't believe a word of it, but it's the truth. You must tell the others about her before Glory finds her. Her last know location was in Roswell, NM**

**Love~ your sister Buffy**

Dawn looked at the letter and a tear formed in her eyes, to know that she might have another kindred spirit in this world. The door opened and she could see the rest of the gang coming in,

**"Dawn, what's wrong?" Anya asked**

**Dawn sat there and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave the letter to her friend. Anya read the letter an with astonishment she looked at Giles and walked over towards him,**

**"Giles we must go to Roswell as soon as possible"**

**"Why?" he wanted to know**

**She showed him the letter and could see the surprise on his face. For a while he didn't say a word and then said,**

**"Get your gear and contact Spike. We are going to Roswell!"**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**It was night in the small town; everyone was trying to get a well-deserved night's sleep. In Tess's room at the Valenti's the scene was rather disturbing: Tess had a nightmare**

DREAM 

**A slender looking girl was fighting a monster that wasn't quite Antarian or a Skin. Suddenly the girl looked up and saw Tess eyeing her, and then she said,**

**"You are more than a human/alien hybrid. You are a key that needs to be protected**

**~End Of Dream~**

**With a jolt she woke up and sat bewildered in her bed,**

**"I…I need to talk to Max" she said to herself.**

**She went to the phone and dialed Max's phone number,**

**"Max here," she heard a sleepy voice say**

**"Hey there, Max. Tess here"**

**"Tess, do you know what time it is?"**

**"Yes, sorry about that, I just needed to speak to you"**

**"What is it?" he asked**

**She told him about the dream she had and that she felt her life was in danger. The Max told her that they would all meet at the CrashDown the next day. Tess placed the receiver back and tried to get back to sleep.**

**~*~**

**SUNNYDALE**

**The morning went by uneventful everyone was in a rush. Dawn was pacing her room, agitated, all her life she thought that she was alone and now she must learn that she wasn't. Tara came into her room and looked at the small girl, sitting on the bed with a teddy bear that Buffy gave to her,**

**"Dawn, I know that you miss her, but you have to move on with your life" **

**"Life, what kind of life do I have?" she scolded, "Buffy sacrificed her life to save me and now I had to find out that I have to find another one like me somewhere in this vast world"**

**She started to cry and hugged the bear close to her heart.**

**"Just be strong" Tara whispered **

**Day progressed into night and all of them were waiting for Spike to arrive,**

**"Everyone here?" they heard Spike ask**

**"Yes," they answered in unison"**

**"Then let's go"**

**~*~**

**A FEW HOURS EARLIER IN ROSWELL**

**The group sat in the CrashDown talking about what to do for graduation, when suddenly Tess told them about the dream she had,**

**"What does it all mean?" Isabel wanted to know**

**"I don't know, but all I could think of us that it means I have to be careful"**

**Liz looked at Tess with hatred in her eyes, knowing that she took Max away from her. Slowly she stood up from her chair and walked out. She knew deep in her heart that she had to destroy Tess. Luckily, Nicholas gave her an option that she could betray the Royal 4 if she wanted to and he even gave her a telephone number if she decided to do it. She dialed the number and waited,**

**"Yes," she heard from the other side**

**"Nicholas it is I, Liz. I decided to take your offer"**

**"Good, what news do you have for me?"**

**She told him what she heard and that it was time for them to get to Roswell as soon as possible.**

**"I'll tell Kivar the news," he said**

**With that, she placed the receiver back and went back inside the CrashDown. Innocently she looked at the aliens and asked,**

**"What are we going to do now?"**

**"We just have to wait and see" Max replied**

**They decided there to take their separate ways and with that they left the CrashDown. Tess was still in a state of shock about what happened, but decided not to let it interfere with her judgement.**

**~*~**

**ON THE ROAD**

**Dawn looked again at the letter, knowing that this was her last connection with Buffy,**

**"What am I going to do if we don't find her?' she asked**

**"Don't worry, Luv" Spike said, "We will find her"**

**They sat there in silence and Dawn drifted off to sleep. While she slept, she got a visit from Buffy,**

DREAM 

**_Dawn looked at the sky and saw the clouds gathering. While she stood there, she saw a person approaching her. As her eyes got accustomed to the light, she saw that it was her sister,_**

**_"Buffy, why did you have to die?"_**

**_"Dawnie, Listen to me. The reason I died is to safe you. You are very important"_**

**_"Not important enough to know the truth"_**

**_"It's not that I withheld it from you, it's they asked me not to reveal it to you until you were ready to face the facts"_**

**_"What's going to happen now?"_**

**_"Well, you have to help your sister with this news and tell her about the thread Glory imposes on you. Just remember one thing, your sister is an alien so she knows how to protect herself"_**

**_Before Buffy disappeared, she looked at her sister and said,_**

**_"I will always love you, Dawnie"_**

**_Dawn stood there and saw Buffy vanish before her eyes_**

**_END OF DREAM_**

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Anya and Xander whispering into each other's ears, the only two awake. As she turned around to look outside, she could see the sign saying,

***Welcome to Roswell: Home of the Aliens***

**She looked at the group and said,**

**"We're here"**

**Slowly they woke and saw the familiar signs of Roswell.**

**"Where would we find her?" she asked Willow\**

**"I don't know, we just have to search for her"**

**They stopped the camper at a restaurant called The CrashDown and stepped out.**

**Liz saw the group enter, looked at Maria, and said,**

**"They are in your section"**

**"I'm on my way," she said smiling**

**As she walked up to the group, she said,**

**"Good evening, my name is Maria. What can I get for you?"**

**Dawn looked at the menu and said,**

**"I'll have a Galaxy Burger, a plate of Pluto fries and a Saturn milkshake"**

**With that, the entire group gave their orders to Maria. She left them and gave the list to Michael. The CrashDown's door opened up and Max came into the café with Tess besides him. Tara looked at the two and saw a light coming from Tess,**

**"I…I think I found her"**

**"What are you talking about?" Giles asked **

**She pointed towards the blonde girl and said that she had the same light around her that was around Dawn.**

**Tess and Max sat down in one of the booths and waited for Isabel's arrival. As they waited Tess looked at Max and said,**

**"I don't know what I'm going to do with these visions I had"**

**Max took Tess's hand in his and said,**

**"Don't worry. I'm here for you"**

**As they spoke to each other, Isabel came into the CrashDown and went over to where the two sat. Tara, and the others looked at the aliens and said,**

**"I think it's time we reveal ourselves to them"**

**Dawn looked at her and nodded,**

**"I agree" she stood up and walked towards the aliens.**

**"Excuse me, may I have a word with you for a moment?"**

**"Sure" the two said in unison**

**Dawn sat down and told them the reason why they were there. The look on Max's face was of pure surprise, to know that his 'wife' was also a key to the destruction of Earth. **

**~*~**

**SUNNYDALE**

**Glory looked at the teenager that stood in front of her and said,**

**"So the Slayer had two sisters"**

**"Yes, they were in their way to Roswell the last time I spoke to our spy"**

**"Then what are we waiting for?"**

**Glory looked at the two new allies she made in the quest to find her key. Now it isn't just one key, but two keys. What the second key does was still an enigma to her. Kivar on the other hand looked at the blonde woman in front of him, so powerful, yet so weak.**

**"I know them well and I must sat they won't give up easily"**

**"We just have to try" she replied**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**The news that she was just a pawn in a sick game shook every fiber of Tess's being. First, she thought that she was someone's destiny, then to know that she had another destiny. She left the CrashDown teary eyed, Max wanted to go after her, but Dawn looked at him and said,**

**"Let me go and talk to her"**

**"Sure" he sat down and saw Dawn leave the café.**

**Dawn saw Tess standing on the far side of the café and walked up to her,**

**"I know just how you feel. I felt the same way when I heard who I was"**

**"How did you take it?" Tess wanted to know**

**"Not easy. I still remember the day our sister gave her life to safe me and believe me when I say she would do the same for you if she was here"  
Tess looked at Dawn with questions in her eyes and asked,**

**"What am I going to do now? First I found out about my destiny from another planet"…with that she pointed her finger upward, then continued, "now I must find out that my life is also in danger from an unknown entity"**

**"Well, she's not quite unknown" Dawn told her then what happened.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Buffy: Dawn**

**Dawn: Buffy…no**

**Buffy: Dawnie…I have to**

**Dawn: No!**

**Buffy: Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn, please listen,"**

**In addition, she brings Dawn close so that she can speak in her ear. Buffy spoke for a short while, then looks Dawn in the eye. She wipes a tear away, taking a moment to memorize Dawn's face. She kisses her, and, dived towards the platform**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Both sisters sat there speechless, knowing exactly what the other one would say,**

**"Would we be able to destroy her?" Tess asked**

**"I don't know, we have to ask Giles that"**

**They stood up and walked back into the CrashDown. All the attendants inside the café looked at the sisters as they walked towards the booth where Giles and the group from Sunnydale sat. Again, Liz walked out of the café with just one objective in mind, the destruction of Tess. She took the phone and dialed Nicholas again,**

**"Speak to me" she heard from the other side,**

**"Nicholas, I just want to tell you that the group arrived in Roswell and just revealed Tess's purpose to her"**

**"Are you sure about this?" he asked**

**"Yes, so you better get here"**

**Liz could feel a smile creeping up on her face. At last, Tess would die for destroying her life. She didn't even bother to return to the CrashDown, she decided to take a stroll.**

**~*~**

**SUNNYDALE**

**Nicholas stood there with his phone in his hand and looked at Kivar and Glory,**

**"The group is in Roswell," he said finally**

**"What are we waiting for? I need my keys"**

**"We're on our way", Kivar said, "Get our stuff" he ordered Nicholas**

**"Certainly sir" Nicholas saluted his master**

**A few minutes later, they left Sunnydale in pursuit of the two keys and the royal four. Nicholas sat there with a smirk on his face thinking how surprised Zan would be to find out that his True Love on Earth was the one who betrayed them.**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**The excitement of the revelation of who Tess really was died soon and they decided that it would be better if they get a good night's sleep. Unaware of what the next day would bring, the two sisters decided to have a sleepover and talk about their older sister. When they finally went to sleep Buffy was waiting for them on the dream plain**

**DREAM**

**Buffy stood there on the Dream Plain looking at her two sisters as they approached her. She looked so peaceful as they walked towards her, but it was a mirage. Buffy was deeply troubled knowing what would happen to them. Suddenly she started to talk,**

**"I'm so glad to see the two of you together, but I must warn you. Glory have learned the truth of your existence Tess"**

**Tess looked at Buffy, then around her and back to Buffy then asked,**

**"What am I going to do now, and how did Glory find out about me?"**

**Buffy sighed and said,**

**"You have friends that are willing to risk their lives for you, but every alliance have a traitor and it's that person who can break the alliance"**

**Tess's face fell with shock and started to tremble with fear,**

**"Is the traitor Isabel?" she asked almost immediately.**

**Buffy looked calmly at her and said,**

**"No, it's not. This person will reveal herself later.**

**For a while, they spoke about their lives without Buffy there to guide them. Buffy took Dawn's hand in hers and said,**

**"Dawnie, I might be dead, but I give my slayers power to you" a bright light left Buffy and entered Dawn through her hands. Buffy, then turned towards Tess and said assuring,**

**"Remember the enemy of my enemy is my friend"**

**"What do you mean by saying that?" before Buffy could answer that, Tess woke up. Tess was in a daze when she woke up, she could see the sleeping form of her sister on the next bed and felt pity**

**The sound of a bath running woke Dawn up; the feeling of Buffy's power and spirit was tangible in her body. She stood up and looked out the window. It was as if a huge weight has been placed on her shoulders,**

**"Finally, you are awake" she heard Tess talking behind her.**

**She turned towards Tess and the evidence of tears was on her face,**

**"Tess, I don't know if I can fill Buffy's shoes"**

**"You have to tell your friends, but just keep quite about this towards my friends"**

**"Sure thing" with that they were dressed and walked towards the CrashDown. **

**Every one was already there and waited for their arrival. Dawn looked at Giles and said,**

**"We need to speak in private"**

**"Sure" they walked to the far side of the café before Dawn spoke,**

**"Last night I got an epiphany and I must say it caught me off guard"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well, Buffy visited Tess and me through our dreams and told us that there was a traitor amongst us, then she took my hands and gave me her Slayer's power""**

**"What! You're not serious?" he asked astounded**

**"Yes, I am"**

**"What are you going to do?" he asked**

**"Well, I want us just to tell Spike about my circumstances, no one else"**

**"Sure, but soon you would have train"**

**"I know, but I want Spike to be my sparring partner"**

**They went back to the booth and ate their food. They decided to tell Spike that same evening of what happened. The day went by uneventful when Dawn and Giles stood in the cemetery, looking for Spike.**

**"Hey there, Niblet. How are you holding up?" she heard Spike behind her, she turned around and looked at him,**

**"Just fine. As you know we found her"**

**"Well, that's good news, but you looked troubled. What's wrong?"**

**Dawn sat down and told him what happened the past few days and that she 's the new slayer now. This news stunned him, but he knew that it was bound to happen. He looked at her and asked,**

**"What are you guys going to do?"**

**"Well, we first decided to trap the traitor and see what happens after that"**

**"Just let me know if there's something I can do for you"**

**"Sure", they left Spike in the mausoleum and went back towards the town**

**They went back towards the CrashDown and Dawn walked up towards Tess and asked,**

**"Do you have a plan to get the traitor out in the open?"**

**"Yes, I thought about telling the group that I know how to defeat this evil and that we are going to make sure that it happens according to the plan"**

**Liz was standing by the door, looking outside when she saw three figures from across the street. She looked around, hoping that no one sees her walking out. She opened the door and walked across the street. Willow looked up just as she heard the door close and looked outside. She saw how Liz went over to three figures and recognized Glory immediately,**

**"Houston, we've got a problem," she uttered out**

**"What are you babbling about?" Xander asked**

**She told him to look outside and as he walked towards the window, he looked outside and was stunned.**

**"I think you guys must see this," he said to Max.**

**Max and the others went towards the window and Tess said,**

**"I think we found our traitor"**

**"What are you talking about?" Max asked**

**Tess told him about the dream and that Buffy told them that there was a traitor amongst them,**

**"I just can't believe that it's her," Isabel said**

**"I know just how you feel" Max said**

**Liz looked at the three and said that she was glad that they made it at last. Now she can stop pretending and destroy Tess for good,**

**"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kivar wanted to know **

**"Yes, I've never been this sure about anything in my life. She destroyed my life"**

**"Just remember one thing. Once you got the deed done you can never turn back"**

**"I understand," she said**

**"Can we get a move on I need my keys!" Glory said annoyed**

**"Yes, yes. We will get to that"**

**As they turned around Liz saw the group looking out the window at her. She, then, knew that now she can't hide from the truth anymore. With her head held high, she went into the CrashDown,**

**"What…what happened to you?" Maria asked her friend**

**"Nothing, I just decided to go into another direction"**

**"Yes, straight into the direction of treason" Michael shouted**

**She glared at him, but ignored him. Then she looked at Tess and said,**

**"I believe someone is looking for you" with that she pointed towards Glory**

**Both Dawn and Tess turned towards the door and saw Glory standing there with a grin plastered on her face.**

**"I believe you belong to me," she said towards the two sisters**

**"I don't belong to you or anybody else"**

**"You bitch! Didn't you ruin my life enough!"? Liz screamed**

**"What are you talking about?" Tess asked**

**Liz looked at her and then to Max and said,**

**"You took away the only man I ever loved. That's why I did what I did"**

**"I didn't take Max away from you. He was never yours to begin with"**

**"What a touching moment Ava. I need an encore!" she heard a person say behind her. As she turned around, she saw Kivar for the first time.**

**"You are not welcome here," she said**

**"Oh, but my dear. I am here to stay**

**Max looked at the man that stood next to Glory and Nicholas. He knew who it was, but he wasn't ready for the confrontation with the past. He turned towards Tess and Dawn and said,**

**"If you guys need someone to fight. You can rely on me and the others."**

**"Thank you, Max"**

**They turned their back on the group that came and went back into the CrashDown. Glory was really pissed when she saw Tess and Dawn leave. She looked at Kivar and asked,**

**"How am I going to get my keys now?"**

**"Don't you worry about that. They'll surrender eventually"**

**"That's you think" Nicholas whispered**

**"What do you mean by that?' Kivar asked**

**Nicholas told him what happened in the past with the aliens and now that there's a new ally things could become dangerous for the Skins.**

**"Then we have to move fast," Kivar said**

**In the CrashDown Tess stood with Dawn and tried to find out as much as possible about what Glory really is and why she wanted them,**

**"She needs our blood to go back to her dimension, but that's not all, the only way she can get our blood is by killing us"**

**"That won't happen" Tess replied**

**"What are you going to do to prevent it?"**

**"I'll think of something"**

**With that they decided not to think about it any longer. Liz looked at the two with anger and resentment written on her face. She knew what must be done, but all the decision-making was up to Kivar and that was the best thing that can happen.**

**Willow and Tara stood in their motel room with their Book of Shadows open on the restoration spell. They are planning to restore Buffy.**

**"I hope we know what we are letting ourselves in for"**

**"I hope so too, but it's our only chance"**

**They started to recite the spell and saw a light enter the room. It was then that they saw Buffy materialized. Buffy stood there, looking at the two before she spoke,**

**"Why did you summon me back?"**

**"Buffy we need your help with Glory again"**

**"How can I be of any help if I don't have any powers?"**

**"That won't be any problem. We'll help and give you power"**

**Again they stood around Buffy and recite another spell. A white light came into the room and surrounded them, slowly it entered Buffy and she was filled with power.**

**"Now, where's my sisters?" she asked  
"Come with us and we'll take you to them?"**

**As they left the motel room Buffy could see that if Willow and Tara risked their sanity to summon her this was a matter of life and death. Willow knocked on Dawn and Tess's door and waited,**

**"Coming!" they heard Tess**

**Tess opened the door and was stunned to see Buffy, but invited them in. she told them to sit down while she looks for Dawn. Tess went into Dawn's room and stuttered,**

**"I…I think you must go downstairs"**

**"Why?" Dawn wanted to know**

**"You must go down and see for yourself"**

**Dawn stood up and walked towards the living room. When she saw Buffy sitting next to Tara and Willow she stood there dumbstruck,**

**"How did this happen?" she asked**

**"We…we used a restoration spell and called her back"**

**"I missed you sis"**

**Buffy hugged back and said,**

**"I missed you too"**

**They sat down and Buffy asked them what they found. As Dawn told her about the whole incident outside the CrashDown and who the traitor is, Buffy said that it was time to take action. Tess called Max and said that they should meet outside the UFO Centre. As they walked towards the Centre Tess felt like something was about to happen, but she didn't know what it was. As Max and the others waited for Tess and the others he looked at Giles and asked,**

**"What do you have on the Second Key Tess is supposed to be?"**

**"We don't know. We are still looking for the information the Watcher's Counsil has"**

**Max looked up and saw five people walking up to them,**

**"Hey there Giles" he heard one of the people say.**

**"Buffy…what are you doing here?"**

**"I heard you are having trouble with Glory again. So I decided to join in the fun"**

**~*~**

**OTHER SIDE OF ROSWELL**

**"How am I going to destroy Zan if he doesn't remember me?" Kivar asked**

**Liz looked at her leader and said,**

**"I don't know if he would ever remember you"**

**"That is where you are wrong" Nicholas said**

**"Do you have something?" Kivar asked**

**"Well, we have a drug that can sedate him and then we can use the memory crystal on him"**

**"Are you sure that it can work?"**

**"It worked on Lonnie, she did remember her life as Vilandra, didn't she?"**

**"I can slip it into his drink" Liz said**

**"Sure" then he handed her the vial**

**As Liz took the vial from Kivar, she felt a smile creeping up her mouth. Now it's time for revenge and nothing is going to stop her. She walked to the CrashDown and saw Maria take a tray of sodas and burgers to the gang. She walked up to her 'friend' and said,**

**"I'll take it to them"**

**"Are you sure?" Maria asked doubtful**

**"Yes, I am" she replied**

**As Maria walked away, she slipped the contents of the vial into a glass of coke and took it to Max,**

**"Here you go," she said**

**As she walked away from the group, Max looked at her and said to the others,**

**"I'm so disappointed in her. I never thought that she would betray us"**

**"You can say that again," Isabel, said, then she asked, "Where is Tess?"**

**"She decided that she want to spent the evening with her sisters"**

**"Oh,"**

**Tess looked at Dawn and Buffy and said,**

**"I wish I knew what my purpose as the Second Key is"**

**Before Buffy or Dawn could answer her Giles came into the room with Spike behind him and said,**

**"We got the information and it seemed that Tess can be responsible for an apocalypse if we are not careful. She can be dangerous if she ever fell into the wrong hands"**

**"Is there no way to avoid them?"**

**"No, unfortunately not. But there's one way, but I want to ask Buffy if she wants to do it"**

**"What?" Buffy asked**

**"Well, I thought about asking Angel and Cordelia to come and help us"**

**"Well, you know how I feel about them, but now we need all the hands in the fight. So contact them" **

**Giles picked up the phone and dialed Angel's office number.**

**~*~**

**L.A**

**ANGEL INVESTIGATION**

**Cordelia was sitting at her desk, deep in thought over a previous case they just solved when she heard the phone ring,**

**"Angel Investigations. We help the needy"**

**For a while there was silence, then she screamed,**

**"Angel phone for you!"**

**"From who?" he asked**

**"Um, Giles" she replied**

**"Patch him through" he said**

**"Will you please hold on? I'm placing your call to him"**

**Angel was sitting in his office doing the last report of the day when he answered the phone,**

**"Angel here. Oh, hello Giles. How may I be of help to you?" he asked**

**For a while he listened to the person on the other side, then he said, **

**"I'm on my way. Tell Buffy that I'm looking forward to see her"**

**He placed the phone back and said to Cordelia,**

**"Get your stuff ready, we are going to Roswell"**

**"Why there?" Cordelia wanted to know**

**"It seemed that they are having major Glory trouble"**

**"Oh, no! Not that bitch again!"**

**"It seemed that way"**

**They decided to take the next flight to Roswell and try to help the gang with that trouble again.**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**Night came expeditiously and Max decided to go too bed earlier than normal, he didn't know what has happened to him. It felt like his energy was tapped and as he placed his head on the pillow he drifted off to sleep.**

OUTSIDE MAX'S WINDOW 

"Okay, it's time. You can go and place that miracle crystal on his head and see if it will work" Liz whispered

**_Nicholas climbed into the window and went over to Max. Gently he placed the crystal on Max's forehead and activated it. After the activation he climbed out again and said to Liz,_**

**_"We have a monitor at the lair, so let's go back and see what Max remembers"_**

**_"Ooooh, I can't wait" Liz screamed_**

They climbed into Nicholas' '67 Sedan and drove to their base of operation. Kivar and Glory was already there waiting for them and when they saw the two Kivar knew that it was time for Max to remember Vilandra's treason, death of Rath and Ava, but most of all his own death.

**MEMORY FLASHES**

**Antar**

**Zan stood next to the war counsil asking them if they resolved the Kivar situation**

**"Rath, what news do you have for me?"**

**"Sire, I fear that the news isn't good"**

**"Spill it" Zan ordered**

**"Well, it looks like Kivar seduced your sister and she decided to work against you ad support Kivar"**

**"That can't be! She won't betray her family" Zan screamed**

**"Oh, but it is the truth, Your Majesty!" they heard a voice answer from the door.**

**"Kivar, what have you done to my sister?"**

**"Nothing, she just decided to follow her heart and by the way. Look at the monitor"**

**Zan turned his face towards the monitor and saw how some of Kivar's men drive a dagger into his wife's heart. As he saw her fell, he could see the anguish in her eyes. He bowed his head and sat there motionless. Then he heard another scream coming from the monitor, this time he saw his sister die and as she fell, he saw her lips forming a phrase,**

**"I'm sorry"**

**He looked up and looked at Kivar and asked,**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Just what I wanted to do since the day you became king"**

**First, he drove a sword into Rath's heart and saw him die, and then he walked over to Zan and drove the same sword into the King's heart. As they left the room Zan's mother came into the room and when she saw her family mutilated like that she decided to do the noble thing and that is to take the four's essences and combine them with another specie's DNA. So that one day her family could claim the throne again. She called the best scientists and ordered them to do it.**

**END OF MEMORY FLASH**

**~*~**

**EVANS HOUSE**

**Max woke up in cold sweat, he looked out into the sky, but still that image couldn't fade. He went to the phone and dialed the number Tess gave him,**

**"Dawn here" he heard a person answer the phone, while yawning.**

**"Dawn, sorry to wake you"**

**"No, what can I do for you?" she asked**

**"May I speak to Tess for a while?"**

**"Sure" Dawn walked to Tess's room and knocked**

**"Go Away. I'm trying to sleep here!" Tess screamed**

**"Sorry to wake you, sis, but Max is on the phone"**

**Tess stood up rapidly and walked over to the phone,**

**"Max, what is it?"**

**"Um, Tess. I think I remember the last confrontation I had with Kivar on Antar"**

**"Are you sure about that?"**

**"No, I'm not. That is why I called you. Could you please come over?"**

**"Sure, I'm on my way. I just have to tell my family where I'm going"**

**With that, they said good-bye and Tess walked to the group who was awake by now. She looked at Buffy, Dawn and the others and said,**

**"Max needs to speak to me for a while. I'm going to see him"**

**"Don't you want us to come with you?" Angel asked**

**"No, that won't be necessary" with those words she left her new family and went out of the door to go too Max. **

**As she knocked on the door, she thought about what Max could have remembered,**

**"Coming" she heard Max answer**

**The door opened and she saw Max standing there with a shocked expression on his face, as she stepped into the room she noticed the crystal on his head and pulled it off.**

**"How did you get this?" she asked and showed him the crystal**

**"I…I don't know. It wasn't on me when I went to bed"**

**"I think I know who is doing this"**

**"What do you mean?" he asked**

**She sat down and asked him what he remembered and as he revealed the memories she sat there expressionless, but said,**

**"Kivar just wanted to make sure that you remember your last encounter with him. He wanted to make sure that when the fighting starts that you will be able to fight him"**

**"Do you remember that incident?" Max asked**

**"Yes, I do. It was one of the first memories Nasedo told me to remember"**

**"I know that I must've asked sooner, but Liz told me that you killed Alex. Now I want to know, did you?"**

**"No, I could've never done that. I think there is more to Liz that meets the eyes"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I don't know, but I'll find out"**

**She left the house and walked around the town for a while before she went home, as she walked passed the CrashDown she saw a bright light within the café. She decided to investigate the anomaly and walked nearer the door, what she saw bewildered her. She saw a person looking at its image in the mirror with its hand extended the next thing Liz was looking at herself in the mirror. She heard then this startling conversation,**

**"It's too bad that the royal four doesn't know what I really am" Liz smiled and walked back to her room.**

**Tess couldn't believe her eyes and ears when she heard this, to know that Liz wasn't human stunned her. She walked towards the house she shared with Kyle, Dawn, Buffy and the others. As she opened the door the group was already there waiting for her return.**

**"What happened?" they asked in unison**

**Tess closed the door and sat down,**

**"It seems Max remembered our last confrontation with Kivar on Antar and then I have to find out that Liz isn't who she seems to be"**

**"What are you talking about?" they wanted to know**

**She told them what she saw and that Liz was supposed to be part of the family. The news shocked Max even more and he decided to confront Liz on this matter. He called her and told her to meet them at the UFO Centre,**

**"Now we are going to get to the heart of this matter"**

**They walked to the Centre and waited for Liz to arrive, as the door opened the whole gang waited for her and then Max said,**

**"Liz, who are you really?"**

**"What are you talking about?" she asked**

**"Don't play dumb with me. Tess saw you"**

**"Oh, this?" she said and morphed back into her original form**

**"You are so dumb Zan, you couldn't see that the original Liz was dead and all you have are those precious memories"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Well, won't you sit down and let me tell you a story"  
they sat down and 'Liz' began the tale,**

**"Do you remember the day when Liz told you that Alex was killed?"**

**"Yes, we all remember that. What has this got to do about who you are?"**

**"Well, everything. Liz did go to Las Cruses to find who killed Alex, but she didn't return, I did. I killed her and decided that it will be a victory for Kivar and the others. Ava didn't kill Alex, it was Lorrie"**

**"What are you talking about? I killed Lorrie in New York!" Tess screamed**

**"Oh, no. You thought that you killed her, but she is a good actress and she made you believe that you killed her, but you were so gullible to notice that"**

**Tess sat down with bewilderment written on her face and then said,**

**"You were supposed to be part of us"**

**"Oh, but you are wrong. I went to Kivar before you were born on Antar and told him about the power he could have if he was king, but at that moment, he was still loyal to Zan's father and I decided to wait a few years. When I saw that Zan was going to be king and that he would be more popular and powerful than Kivar, I went to him again and I told him that it was time to take the throne. It was there that Vilandra appeared, so innocent and we found our power. What surprised us was when your mother took your essences is when we found out about the power Ava has and that another entity was looking for her and her sister. That is when we decided to form an alliance with Glory and the others"**

**With that Glory, Kivar and Nicholas came into the Centre,**

**"Can I have you now?" Glory asked**

**"No bloody way!" Tess and Dawn screamed**

**Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and the others formed a circle around the two sisters and Willow and Tara started to recite a spell, but not a just a spell was performed that day. Max held out his hands and a barrier was formed to protect the two sisters. Tess stepped out of the circle and looked at Glory and said while she pricked her finger,**

**"This is the closest you will ever get to my blood or Dawn's blood"**

**She held out her hand and a drop of blood fell to the floor, suddenly the room began to shake and Glory screamed,**

**"The dimension is opening"**

**"Get back!" Tess screamed and closed the wound on her finger and said,**

**"You are clueless. You think you can order us around to do your bidding, but you are nothing"**

**Buffy couldn't believe it that this petite blonde girl could fight this well. It seemed that they were just there to protect Dawn from being used again. Tess raised her hand and send Kivar, Nicholas and Glory flying across the room. She turned around and looked at Liz and said,**

**"Why don't you join your friends?"**

**She flew across the room too and landed next to Kivar. She stood up and stormed Tess and said,**

**"Why don't you just get lost and let me live in peace!"**

**"You never could get it through your thick skull that we don't want traitors in our kingdom. Max and the others can rule Antar without you or any other person pestering us!"**

**She lifted her hand and this time send a bright light towards Liz as it engulfed her she disappeared. Max and the others looked shocked at Tess, they knew that she could fight and that no one would be able to stand a chance against her power, but to see her in action. That was something else to experience. Buffy looked at Tess and asked,**

**"What are you going to do now?"**

**"I don't know. I don't want to go home now and I feel that Roswell is getting too much for me"**

**"Why don't you take a short vacation and join us in Sunnydale?"**

**"I think it is a great idea. Then we can catch up and maybe I could…"**

**As they turned around, she asked,**

**"Where are Glory, Kivar and Nicholas?"**

**They walked towards the place where the three landed and saw a message written on the floor,**

**"TILL WE MEET AGAIN. THIS IS NOT THE END!"**

**"I think they fled" Dawn said smiling**

**"Well, as well I know Kivar and Nicholas. I fear that we haven't seen the last of them"**

**"What are we going to do?" Anya asked**

**"The only thing we can do is wait and train until the day we encounter them again" Max said**

**He turned towards Maria and saw tears in her eyes,**

**"I can't believe Liz is dead"**

**"You know that she wasn't the real Liz" Isabel said**

**"I know…I was talking about the real Liz"**

**"Oh. We were such good friends," Isabel said**

**Buffy turned towards Angel and the others and said,**

**"Thank you for helping us"**

**"Don't mention it. We will always be there for you when ever you need us"**

**Spike turned towards Dawn and asked,**

**"Niblet, what are you going to do now?"**

**"The Only thing I can do is take over Buffy's work and see what happens then"**

**"What are you talking about?" the rest of the group asked**

**"Well, I didn't tell you before, but Buffy is no longer the Slayer. I am"**

**"What!"**

**"Well, during the dream I shared with Tess. Buffy gave her powers to me"**

**"Don't worry, sis, we will all help you"**

**With that they left the Centre and went to the CrashDown**


	2. Trip to Sunnydale

TITLTE: A TRIP TO SUNNYDALE 

**AUTHOR: Spacey**

**E-MAIL: adelesmith4@yahoo.com**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows, just the unknown vampire and poem is mine.**

**SUMMARY: Tess went to Sunnydale for Spring Break, but a vampire attacked one of the Roswellians**

**RATINGS: PG13 (LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE)**

**CATEGORY: Crossover**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Part 2 of my Another Key Trilogy**

********

PREFACE 

**_Tess finds out that she's another destruction key and had to find a way to protect herself from being killed by Kivar and Glory. Tess also discovered that Liz was responsible for Alex's death, she was in fact a Skin that killed the original Liz_**

**_***_**

A month has passed since Tess found out why she had those strange visions. She looked at Max and said, 

"Max, it has been a month since we fought against Kivar and Glory. What are we going to do now?"

**"Tess, the only thing we can do is wait and see"**

**They sat in the CrashDown sipping on their sodas and starred into each other's eyes. Isabel came into the café and sat next to her brother. As they sat in silence, they heard a noise from the kitchen's direction. This sudden change of sound made them smile, because they knew that it was only Maria and Michael fighting over one or another issue. Maria left the kitchen with a facial expression of a thunder storm and said annoyed,**

**"I would never be able to understand that Neanderthal of an alien"**

**"Why?" Tess asked**

**"It's simple. I told him that I want to go somewhere for Spring Break and not stay in this 'tourist' trap, but he just ignored my plea"**

**"Oh, I forgot about that, so Max what do you think we must do?" Isabel asked**

**"I don't know. I haven't got a chance to think about that at all"**

**"I got an idea" Tess exclaimed **

**Four heads turned towards her and saw the excitement on her face,**

**"What about going to Sunnydale for a visit?" she asked**

**There was silence for a while, and then the group cheered. Now they can go somewhere for a vacation.**

**"You just have to contact your 'sisters' and tell them that we are coming"**

**"Already done," Tess said**

**~*~**

**SUNNYDALE**

**Dawn and Buffy decided to patrol together for the first time in a month. The spell Tara and Willow performed on Buffy became permanent the day they returned to Sunnydale, which meant that there were two Chosen Slayers in one family. When the Watcher's Counsel heard about the incident they were surprised and tried to split the two sisters up, but when they saw the impact the transference had on the forces they decided against it.**

**Dawn turned towards Buffy and said,**

**"I just spoke to Tess and she said that they were coming for a visit"**

**"That's great, but won't it be dangerous?"**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**Buffy stopped and turned towards her sister and said,**

**"The entire vampire colony, plus the others might have found out by now that there are two keys"**

**"So what? I doubt it that they could know that they second key is alien"**

**"Are you sure about that?"**

**"I'm quite sure, so don't worry"**

**~*~**

**L.A**

**ANGEL INVESTIGATION**

**Cordelia looked at the computer screen and sighed,**

**"I wonder what's going to happen next?"**

**Angel looked at his partner and saw the boredom written on her face. He wanted to assure her that something will happen, but he couldn't. Suddenly he saw a pained expression on Cordelia's face and he could see that she was having one of her visions. As time passed he looked at her with a question written on his face. Cordelia sat back down and said,**

**"We better get to Sunnydale as soon as possible"**

**"Why?" he wanted to know**

**"At first I was a little confused by the vision, but I feel that one of our new friends are in trouble"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I couldn't see her face, but one of the Roswellians are about to be turned into a vampire"**

**"Are you sure about this?"**

**"As sure as what I'm sitting here"**

**"Then get your stuff, we are going to Sunnydale"**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

Maria asked the Parkers if she could spend some time in Liz's room, because she felt that there was still unresolved issues and she just want to be alone for a while. As she sat there she saw an envelope barely visible, it was addressed to her. She pulled it out and saw that it was the last letter Liz ever wrote to anyone. With anticipation she opened it and began to read it, it was as if she could see Liz by her table writing the letter.

"My dearest friend Maria 

**_This letter I write to you, because I feel that you are the only one I can trust. I must tell you that I feel that someone is following me. If you ever find this letter, I know that I'm dead. Give this poem to Max and tell him that I loved him_**

**_THE MOON_**

**_The moon cried an onyx for me_**

**_Knowing that in Space I'm free_**

**_Looking for the right answer for life_**

**_Because I know that I'm where I belong_**

****

**_I look up in question at the stars_**

**_Trying to figure out who you are_**

**_I saw my tears in the moon's reflection_**

**_And know that there's some fear in my eyes_**

****

**_I love you so much my heart aches_**

**_But the fear is building inside me_**

**_Please try and understand_**

**_I'm the product of the moon_**

**_And please it's too soon_**

****

**_I'm on the edge of loosing my dream_**

**_And the threads of the tapestry is coming loose_**

**_And now there's nothing left to do_**

**_As you look up at the full moon_**

**_See my tears and now you'll know_**

**_I can sense my fear falling like snow_**

****

**_Please Maria give this to Max_**

**_Your Friend_**

**_Liz_**

****

Maria closed the letter and wiped a tear from her face, she never knew how lonely Liz was. She left Liz's room and went over to where Max and Tess lived. As she knocked on the door she felt like she was about to open old wounds, but this was important. Tess opened the door and said,

"Hey Maria, come in"

"Thank you Tess. Is Max here?"

"Yes, I'll call him, why don't you sit down?"

Maria sat on one of the couches and fiddled with the letter in her hand, she thought about everything that Liz and she endured when they were little and now she was gone. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Max's voice,

"Hey Maria, are you ready to go to Sunnydale?"

"Hey Max. As ready as I would ever be, but this isn't the purpose of my visit"

"Oh, why are you here then?"

Maria cleared her throat and said,

"I was in Liz's room this morning and I found a letter she wrote, it was addressed to me, but you were mentioned in it"

This surprised Max and he waited for Maria to give him the details.

She gave the letter to him and while he read it she could see the shock and pain in his eyes,

"Um, thank you for showing me the letter Maria"

Maria stood up, but before she left she looked at Max and asked,

"Max, I know that you and Tess are together, but if the original Liz have lived; would you still have been with her or not?"

"I can't say Maria, I did love her, but Tess is my life now"

"Thank you" with that she left

She stood in the driveway and for a while thought about nothing, and then as she left she could feel her tears. She missed her best friend and now she didn't know what to do. She went back to her house and started to pack her bag for the trip. She couldn't believe that Michael agreed to come with them to Sunnydale.

~*~

EVANS HOUSE

Max stood there with Tess next to him and said,

"Tess, I know that you are my life and I want to make it legal. So will you marry me?"

Tess looked with amazement at the ring he held in his hand, the diamond was shaped like the symbol from the cave and said,

"Yes Max. I will marry you"

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her,

"I love you Tess"

""I love you too"

They packed their suitcases and waited for the rest of the gang.

~*~

SUNNYDALE

Dawn looked at Buffy and the other members of the Scooby Gang; it was as if they knew that with the coming of the Roswellians there might be friction in the ranks of the vampires and demons. Suddenly she heard the phone ring and as she picked it up she heard Angel's voice,

"Dawn, may I please speak to Buffy?"

"Sure" she handed the phone to Buffy and sat there puzzled, as the conversation progressed she saw a fearful expression on Buffy's face.

"I'll tell her," she said

She placed the phone on its receiver and looked at Dawn and said,

"Angel and Cordelia are coming. It seems like there's danger on its way"

"What are you talking about?"

Buffy told her that Angel said with the Roswellians on their way to Sunnydale that one of them is in danger. This news stunned Dawn, but she knew that if Angel said one of her friends are in danger then it's the truth.

"What are we going to do?" she wanted to know

"I don't know, we just have to keep our eyes open" Buffy said

They looked at Giles and Spike and said,

"We just have to tell Tess that now her powers might be in use"

Spike turned towards Buffy and asked,

"What kind of danger is he talking about?"

Buffy looked at him and said,

"It seemed that one of them might be the next target of a vampire and can be sired into one too"

"Did he say who it might be?"

"No, Cordelia's vision wasn't that accurate"

"We'd better warn them before it is too late"

She went to the phone and dialed the CrashDown's number. After a while she heard a man's voice,

"CrashDown Café, how may I help?"

"Mr. Parker, is Tess or Isabel there?"

"No, they are on their way to Sunnydale"

"Oh, thank you."

She hung up the phone and looked at the group and said,

"They are already on their way"

Dawn couldn't believe that she couldn't warn the Roswellians. She sat on the chair and fidgeted with a strand of her hair. Her sister came and placed her hand on her shoulder and said,

"We will try and help them as much as we can"

They looked at the space in front of them and suddenly Dawn spoke,

"When are we going to expect them?"

"I don't know, but I think it is in a day or two"

"Then we must get ready to tell them about the danger"

"I agree"

~*~

ON THE ROAD

As the car drove on the road Tess could feel the anticipation in her heart, she can't wait to see her sisters again after the ordeal they had a month ago and now it is going to be one of the best vacations she will ever have. She looked at her finger and played with the ring,

"I can't believe that I'm getting married," she thought to herself as she sat there.

Max looked over to where she sat and smiled, he too was speechless to know that for the second time he would marry his True Love. Although he still had feelings for Liz, it wasn't the same as what they were for Tess. Isabel and Michael sat with Maria in her Jetta and tried to rekindle their love for one another, but it wasn't the same as what it was on Antar. The only one Michael had feelings for was Maria and nothing is going to change that. Then at long last Isabel said to Maria,

"Maria, I would always love Michael, but I know now that he wants you in his life"

"Isabel, I'm sorry for what happened in the past. I know that you loved Alex and to loose him like you did, I can't even fathom"

"It has been three years since that day and I must move on with my life, but somehow I know he is still with me"

"What are you talking about?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that I still feel him near me"

After a while it became silent and it was only the sound of the engines that broke the silence.

Max looked at the sign as they entered Sunnydale and felt the energy pulsating in the small town. It was as if this town was alive with more than humans. He knew what waited for them, but he didn't know then extent of the welcome. He turned towards Tess and said,

"Call your sisters and tell them that we are in Sunnydale"

"Okay" she took her cell-phone and dialed the number.

~*~

MAGIC SHOP

Dawn was sitting in the shop looking at the newest information they just received from the Counsel. It was the information they should have had the first time when they learned the truth about who Tess was, but still it captivated her. Suddenly the sound of the ringing phone interrupted her and she picked it up,

"Magic Shop. Dawn Summers speaking"

"Hey Dawn, it's me Tess"

"Oh, hi Tess. How are you?"

"Fine, just want to tell you that we are in Sunnydale. We will meet you at the house"

"Tess, before you go. I just want to warn you that you are in danger"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I'm serious. Cordelia and Angel are here too and they said that one of you guys won't make it out of Sunnydale alive"

"I'll tell Max and I promise you that we will be careful" with that the phone went dead and Dawn sat there not certain about what they must do now. Unexpectedly the door opened and in came Anya and Xander

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Anya asked

"Well, Tess just called and told me that they are here and that they will meet us at the house" 

"Have you warned her?"

"Yes, but all she told me is that she would tell Max and that they would be careful"

They decided to go too the rest of the gang and tell them what just happened. Buffy looked at her sister and could see the distress on her face and went to her,

"Don't worry sis, you know that Tess could defend herself against anything"

"I know that, but what about the others that hasn't got that power?" she asked

"We will fight for them"

~*~

NEAREST GAS STATION

Max stopped at the nearest gas station; he knew that they have to refuel the cars before they go to the house. It was getting darker by the minute and he wasn't feeling safe. The rest of the group climbed out of the cars and decided to go to the restrooms. Maria, Isabel and Tess walked to the ladies' room talking about their lives with their men, Tess told her two friends about Max's proposal of marriage. Maria told them that sometimes she felt like killing Michael for being such a space-ball, not being able to commit to anything but himself. Isabel on the other hand felt lost and alone; she knew that if Alex were still alive they would have been a couple by now. As they entered the restroom, M

Maria looked at the two girls and said,

"I forgot my Make-Up kit. I'll be right back"

"Oh, Okay" the two answered in unison.

Maria walked to the Jeep, so deep in thought that she didn't see someone coming behind her,

"Are you lost or something?" the stranger asked

She turned around and looked stunned at the man who asked her that question and said,

"No, I know exactly where I want to go"

The man walked closer to her, but this time she could feel the fear inside her body and with that her heart started to race more rapidly.

"I bet your blood is pumping"

"Why?" she wanted to know

Without further warning the man turned around and looked at her, she then saw the transformation of a human into something more dangerous. Her mouth opened up, but no sound came out of her mouth. The man closer to her and as she wanted to turn around trying to run away he grabbed her. For a while she struggled, but it was all in vain. The beast sank his teeth into her neck and started to drain her of her blood. As he did this he got a flash that she was part of a group that could destroy them all and this gave him an idea to sire her into one of them. He slid his writs and forced her mouth open. Maria; then started to gulp down the death. Slowly she died and the man who attacked her flees the scene.

Michael knew that something was wrong and decided to look for the girls. As he came around the corner, he saw Maria lying on the ground and rushed towards her,

"Maria; wake up!" he screamed, but no answer came from her. The rest of the group heard his plea and raced towards them. Max saw Maria and felt for a pulse, but couldn't feel anything.

"She's dead," he said as he looked at Michael.

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing and asked,

"Couldn't you help her?"

"I wish I could, but this is out of my hands"

Tess stood there for a while and then said,

"I think we must go to my sisters, maybe there is something they can do for her"

"Good idea, call them and tell them that we've been attacked"

She took her phone and dialed the number. Again it was Dawn who answered the phone and as she told her sister what happened, she could hear the gasp on the other side of the line. Dawn told her that they must get to the house as soon as possible. 

"We are on our way!" she said

~*~

CEMETARY

Glory looked at Kivar and Nicholas and said,

"I'm really getting pissed right now. I need to get back to my home and those two bitches don't want me to"

Before Kivar or Nicholas could answer her one of her many minions came into the mausoleum and said,

"I just heard from the vampires that one just sired a new victim"

"What has this got to do with the mission?" Kivar asked

"Well, this victim is part of a group that just came from Roswell and it seemed that this girl could be a valuable asset to us"

"Who is the new fledgling?" 

"I believe her name is Maria"

"Was there anyone else with her?"

"Well, there were three males, and two females with her"

"So the King decided to come here"

"Oh, Goody, now I can retrieve my keys!" Glory shrieked

"Let us wait and see what happens next," Kivar ordered

"Yes, sir" 

~*~

BUFFY'S HOUSE

The group raced their cars towards the driveway and screeched to a halt. Michael opened the back door of the Jetta and carried Maria's body out of the car. He saw the front door of the house open and Dawn stood there waiting for them.

"Come on in. they are waiting for you"

They entered the house and saw everyone waiting for them. Giles saw Michael carrying Maria's body to one of the sofas and said,

"I don't know if we will be able to help her at all"

He stood there crestfallen, knowing that he was about to loose his True Love. He sat next to her and held her hand. Suddenly the door opened and in came Cordelia and Angel; the two of them saw the somber look on the group's faces and knew that Cordelia's vision had come true.

"Who is the one?" Cordelia wanted to know

"It's Maria" Tess answered her

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do for her. We just have to wait and see her being transformed"

"There's one thing we can do" Isabel said

"What?" Giles asked

She sat down and said,

"I can Dream Walk her and even if she's dead I can still reach her and try to return her to us"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Max wanted to know

"Yes, if it was me. I know that Maria would give her life to safe me"

"Okay, but we will monitor your time in her dreams"

"Sure" 

She took Maria's hand in her own and closed her eyes. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep and entered the unknown. She saw Maria in a dark ally and walked towards her.

DREAM PLAIN

"Maria, we need you with us. Michael needs you"

"Isabel, I have to tell you that Liz and Alex isn't here"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to be dead, aren't I?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I don't see them" 

"Well, if they are not here, where are they?"

"I don't know"

"Come back to us; and tell Max and the others about what you just told me"

"I can't reach you"

"Take my hand and just close your eyes"

Maria closed her eyes and took Isabel's hands.

Darkness broke apart and slowly she opened her eyes next to Isabel. Maria looked into Michael's eyes and saw the joy in them and kissed him on his lips and whispered,

"I love you Space-Boy"

"Love you too"

She then looked at Max and said,

"Max, I was dead and I must tell you that I didn't see Liz or Alex"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if they were dead they would have been where I was now, but I must tell you that if they aren't there then it means that they aren't dead at all"

Max looked at her with astonishment and said,  
"Um…I don't know what to say to you",

"Tess, do you know about this?" he asked Tess

"Max, I know as much as what you know and I also thought that they were dead"

Max looked at the group and said,

"The only one who might know where they might be is Kivar and I know where he is. We are going to find out the truth"

"Good, I want to kill that demented Teen of a Nicholas" Isabel said

Tess looked at Dawn and asked,

"You want to help me kill Glory?" 

"Sure" was the answer

Buffy looked at her two 'sisters' and said,

"You are not going to fight this battle alone. I'm coming with you"

"Sis, are you sure you want to join us?"

"As sure as I would ever be" was the answer

Then the rest of the Scooby and Roswellians told them that they are in it together and no one is going to stop them.

_OUTSIDE THE HOUSE_

Nicholas stood outside the house eavesdropping on the conversation and when he heard that they were looking for Kivar and himself he knew that he had to warn his Master about this new development. With that he ran away to warn Kivar

****

**~*~**

**GRAVEYARD**

**Kivar looked at Glory and said,**

**"I have to say that when I told the group that their friends are dead they would fall apart, and now I must find out that their friendship endured"**

**"I don't care about that. All I want is my keys"**

**"You and your blasted keys" **

**Suddenly the door opened and Nicholas came into the dimly lit room and said, **

**"Sir, I've some bad news for you"**

**"What?"**

**"Well, Vilandra helped her friend out of that death and now they know that Liz and Alex aren't dead"**

**"Do they know where they are?"**

**"No"**

**"Good, keep it that way"**

**"It might be difficult to do"**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Well, I heard Zan telling the group that the only one who might know where their friends might be is you and they are on their way here"**

**"Good, I'll be waiting for them"**

**~*~**

**OUTSIDE THE CEMETARY**

**As the group pulled into the fog-filled cemetery they knew that they had to be on their guard about what would happen next. Suddenly Dawn saw Kivar's figure in the dark and nudged on Tess and said,**

**"It's time"**

**"I see him and I'm ready for him"**

**Max saw Kivar too and stopped the car. He, then climbed out of the Jeep and stepped towards his enemy,**

**"Where's my friends?" he wanted to know**

**"For me to know and you to find out, Zan"**

**"Don't play with me Kivar. I'm in no mood for that" Max said annoyed**

**Tess could see that Max was getting madder by the minute and stood next to her fiancé. Kivar looked at the blonde standing next to Max and said,**

**"Hello again, Ava, come back to give yourself to Glory?"**

**"Not in your life time. I just want to know why did you deceive us?"**

**"You are so naïve. You know that it was the only way to get Zan to banish you and he didn't"**

**"I will never banish my fiancé"**

**"Then you have to die"**

**Nicholas came and stood next to his master and both of them raised their hands and a bolt of energy came out of their hands, but it didn't reach its target. Max placed his protective shield around him and his friends and said,**

**"This time I'm stronger than what you remembered and I must tell you before I kill you. I will find out where my friends are and then we'll see who the victor in this war was"**

**Before he could raise his hand to give the final blow, he saw Tess coming closer and this time she used an entire new power he didn't know she had. She conjured up a storm and then a bolt of white light left her and devoured Glory, Kivar and Nicholas simultaneously. The air was filled with a strange silence and then a cheer came from the group. Three enemies were destroyed in one blow. Max took Tess in his arms and kissed her,**

**"We have to find out where our friends are"**

**"I think we must return to Roswell and search the cave"**

**"What about your family here? And our vacation"**

**"We can always come back and resume it"**

**"You have to tell them"**

**"I will"**

**She walked towards the Scooby Gang and said,**

**"I know that we just arrived, but I feel that we must return to Roswell and figure out where our friends are"**

**"We understand Tess, but know this we will be here when you need us"**

**"I know"**

**They climbed back into their cars and drove towards Roswell.**

**Dawn looked over to the disappearing cars and asked,**

**"Will we ever see them again"?**

**"I don't know, but I hope so. There is so much I want to share with them," Buffy answered**

**~*~**

**INSIDE THE CARS**

**Tess looked at Max and said,**

**"I feel that there is something we missed in the pod-chamber"**

**"Why's that?" he wanted to know**

**"Well, we know that the Granilith is there, but what else is in the cave?"**

**"We just have to find out"**

**Further the trip was silent and Tess looked as the V-Shaped constellation became visible. She knew that if the constellation is visible then it is possible that they might go home any day now. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, she felt Max's hand resting on her hand and grinned. All those times she thought that Max didn't love her anymore was so trivial now. Now she knew that he loved her unconditionally. After a while she felt a nudge on her shoulder and a voice saying,**

**"Tess, we are back in Roswell"**

**She opened her eyes and saw Max smiling at her. She climbed out of the car and saw the CrashDown Café.**

**"Are we ready to search for our friends?"**

**"Are you sure you want to do it now and not rest?"**

**"Max, I can't rest if we are not all here"**

**"Then we are ready"**

**"Okay, you must tell the others"**

**He walked to the Jetta and said,**

**"It's time that we look for Liz and Alex"**

**"Max, if you are sure that they are not dead then what are we waiting for?" Isabel said**

**Michael and Maria held hands and said in unison,**

**"What are we waiting for?"**

**Max walked back to Tess and said,**

**"Let's go and find our friends"**

**"Thank you Max"**

**"For what?"**

**"For not believing that I killed Alex"**

**"I knew from the beginning that you weren't capable of murder"**

**With that he kissed her.**

**They drove to the pod-chamber and as Max waved his hand across the rocks the entrance became clear. All of them stepped into the cave and looked at the remnants of the pods. Max walked over to the pod where the Granilith was hidden. He climbed in and signaled the others to follow him, as they stood there they could feel the energy of the relic pulsating like an enormous tidal wave about to crash to shore. Tess walked towards the relic and for the first time saw the new inscription on it. It was as if it told them exactly what they wanted to know.**

**"Max, I believe that our friends are being held captive on Antar"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"As sure as what I'm standing here"**

**"Then what are we waiting for? Let us go to our planet"**

**"Not so fast" Michael said**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well, does that mean that humans can survive there too?"**

**"Apparently so"**

**"Then I'm not leaving Maria here"**

**Maria stood closer towards him and said,**

**"Michael I love you and I want to be by your side for all times"**

**"Maria, I nearly lost you and I wouldn't be complete without you beside me"**

**This news came as a shock to Maria, but she knew that it was bound to happen. She kissed him and said,**

**"When are we leaving?"**

**"I don't think we must do it now. We have to say good-bye to all our friends and family and Tess has to do it in private with her new family. I'll tell you as soon as I'm ready to leave this planet for good. Our people have a right to know that Kivar is dead and that after fifty years of tyranny they can expect peace"**

**~END OF PART2~**


	3. Return to Antar

**TITLE: RETURN TO ANTAR******

**AUTHOR: Spacey**

**Email: adelesmith4@yahoo.com**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows, or the Wedding Song. I just owe the plot.**

**SUMMARY: After they killed Kivar and Glory, they decided to return to Antar**

**RATINGS: PG 13**

**CATEGORY: Crossovers **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a fic that is part of a Trilogy, first one is Another Key, second one A Trip to Sunnydale and then this one Return to Antar**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Previously Tess and the other Roswellians decided to go to Sunnydale for a vacation. Max proposed to Tess and she accepts his proposal. In Sunnydale, the group is warned that danger is waiting for the group from Roswell. Maria was attacked by a vampire and was sired. Kivar and Glory still looked for the two sisters and the Royal 4. Nicholas told them that he heard that the group knows that Liz and Alex aren't dead. The group decided to return to Roswell trying to locate their two missing friends. They are on Antar~ and this is the Finale. ~*~ ROSWELL 

Max looked at Tess as she sat next to him; he knew that they have to return home, but what if this was a mistake. He was about to tell her they must stay on Earth when Isabel came into the CrashDown,

**"Max, we need to decide when we are returning"**

**"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't know if they will welcome you back there," he asked her**

**She sat down and said,**

**"Yes, you're right, but I don't have a choice. If Alex is there then what better time to tell him I love him"**

**He looked over to Tess and asked,**

**"What do you think? Do you think we must return?"**

**"You know my feelings. Kivar is dead and Antar needs you now"**

**"I know that, but I'm too young to rule a planet."**

**"You are not too young. When you first took over your father's kingdom, you were a mere fifteen year old…"**

**'And just look what that brought me?"**

**"You are stronger now, Max"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I believe in you," she replied. With those words she kissed him.**

** ~*~**

** SUNNYDALE**

**Dawn sat in the living room looking at her friends as they talked,**

**"Men, they are all the same!" she heard Anya say**

**Dawn sat in the living room looking at her friends as they talked,**

**"Men, they are all the same!" she heard Anya say.**

**"All of them just want to rule us," Buffy exclaimed**

**She sat there and said,**

**"I'm so glad that I'm not in a relationship."**

**Buffy turned towards her sister and said,**

**"You just wait a few years and then we'll talk again."**

**The door opened and the rest of the Scooby Gang came waltzing inside. All the girls looked at them and started to laugh.**

**"What are you laughing at?" Xander asked.**

**"Oh, nothing," Anya hick-upped.**

**She didn't want to tell her fiancé about the conversation she just had with her friends. Xander walked over to where she sat and kissed her. He looked at Dawn and asked,**

**"Have you heard from Tess yet?"**

**"No, but she promised she'll e-mail me tonight"**

**Buffy looked at Dawn and told her she's glad to have two sisters to care for. Dawn stood up from the chair and walked outside. She looked with awe at the stars as they became visible. She wondered what Tess was doing now.**

**~*~**

**ROSWELL**

**It was a calm evening in Roswell; Tess sat in her room in the Valenti household. She was browsing through wedding magazines with a smile on her face. Then it struck her, what if they got married before they return home? It was a brilliant idea. She went to the living room and picked the phone up then dialed Max's number.**

**"Isabel here," she heard a voice say**

**"Hey, Isabel. Is Max there?"**

**"Oh, hi Tess. Yes, I'll call him for you."**

**As she sat on the sofa she could hear Isabel scream,**

**"Hey, Max. Get your butt downstairs. Tess is on the phone!"**

**"Coming," she heard Max yell.**

**For a while there was silence and then she heard Max. **

**"What's up Tess?"**

**"Not much; just want to know if its all right if we set a date for our wedding?"**

**"You sure you want to do it now?"**

**"Yes, I want to get married before we return home"**

**"When did you decide we should get married?" he asked.**

**She thought a little and then said,**

**"How about two weeks from now?"**

**"Okay, it's fine by me."**

**Before she hung up she said, "Love you Max."**

**"Love you too Tess." she heard and placed the phone back.**

**Tess went to the computer and decided to email Dawn and tell her about the plans.**

** ~*~**

** SUNNYDALE**

**Dawn was surfing the Web when she found a notice on the screen "You've got Mail"**

**As she opened the folder she saw that it was from Tess**

To: **_Dawn@sisters.com_**

**_From: Tess@Roswell.com_**

**_Subject: Wedding_**

****

**_Hey, there sis. It's been a long time since we spoke or emailed each other. I've got some good news for you. Max and I decided to set a wedding date. I hope you all will be free two weeks from now. I would love to have you all here._**

**_Your sis Tess_**

****

**Dawn stood up from the chair and walked to Buffy and asked,**

**"Hey, Buff. What do you have planned for two weeks from now?"**

**"O, nothing. Why?"**

"Well, I just got an email from Tess and she said her wedding day will be in two weeks and she wants us there."

**"Then we'll have to get ready for it."**

**Dawn was so exited about the wedding that, that night she couldn't sleep at all. **

**~*~**

** TWO WEEKS LATER**

**It was the day before the wedding; Tess was a wreck not knowing what to do with all the flowers for the reception. Then there is still a matter of who would be the Maid of Honor. As she stood in the boutique, getting the last adjustments done to her wedding dress, it came to her. She remembered that when she first married Max on Antar, Isabel was the Maid of Honor and it would bring back pleasant memories if she were the Maid of Honor again.**

**"There you go. Miss Harding. The dress is perfect"**

**"I hope Max likes it."**

**"O, but my dear, he will."**

**Tess was so happy that it was visible on her face. As she walked out of the store she walked straight towards Isabel and asked,**

**"Isabel, I know that you don't remember this, but you were my Maid of Honor on Antar and now I want you to be my Maid of Honor again."**

**"Tess, I would be honored!" Isabel shrieked **

**They walked towards Maria and they told her the good news.**

**Maria was exited to be one of the bride's maids and then she asked,**

**"Tess have you decided what song you and Max would open the dance floor?"**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, but it's a surprise"**

**The day went by fast and Tess was sitting in the CrashDown waiting for her family from Sunnydale. She was about to give up hope, when she saw their cars.**

**Dawn and the rest came into the café and looked at Tess and said, "**

**Hello Tess."**

**"Hi, Dawn. I've been worried about you"**

**"Sorry to be late, it was murder to get out of Sunnydale"**

**"Oh,"**

**They talked about everything imaginable when suddenly Dawn looked at her watch. "Tess, just two hours left and then you are married."**

**"Um, about that. We decided to return to Antar after the reception"**

**"What, you're not serious?"**

**"Unfortunately I am."**

**Dawn was so crestfallen to hear that Tess's plans to leave her, but she understood.**

**" Will I ever see you again?" she asked.**

**"Probably not, but I hope you remember me."**

**The hours went by so fast and when Tess could find herself she was standing next to Max saying her vows. Suddenly the Pastor said,**

**"You can kiss the bride."**

**Max bent down and gave Tess a gentle kiss.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Max Evans." **

**They turned around while the whole congregation clapped.**

**As they walked towards the reception area; she asked to be excused for a minute and with that she went towards the DJ. She whispered in his ears and gave him a CD.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. I just got a request from the bride and she asked me to play this song. Would the bride and groom please come to the dance floor?"**

**Max took Tess's hand and led her to the middle of the hall. As they positioned themselves this song began to play,**

"Come to me now, lay your hands over me Even if it's a lie, say it will be alright And I shall believe. Broken in two, I know you're onto me That I only come home, when I'm so all alone But I do believe That not everything is gonna be the way You think it ought to be It seems like every time I try to make it right It all comes down on me. Please say honestly you won't give up on me And I shall believe" As the song played on Maria turned towards Isabel and said, "That song was Liz's favorite" "I know and it seems to be Tess's favorite too." Tess looked deeply into her husband's eyes and said with passion, "Max, I love you with my entire being and will always be there by your side." Max smiled and kissed her and said that he would give up the world for her if she wanted it. The entire group looked at the newly weds and whispered, "I wonder how their planet would react to know that they are returning?" "I hope with joy" Dawn replied ~*~ ANTAR 

The planet learned from one of the spies that Kivar was defeated on Earth.

**Larek looked at the observatory and said,**

**"Soon they will return"**

**"What about Vilandra?" one of the guards asked.**

**"She doesn't remember the treason."**

**"Are you sure about it?"**

**"She was shocked to learn the truth and she said that she would never do it to her brother."**

**They spoke about what kind of welcome would be appropriate for the group, when one of the soldiers came inside and said,**

**"Sir, I just got information that there are two humans being held captive in the castle"**

**"Can you tell me who they are?" Larek wanted to know**

**"I believe the one is an Alex Whitman and the other one a Liz Parker"**

**"Those two have been held captive here, while the King and all his friends believed they are dead."**

**"That's not all sir, I heard that in a few hours from now the King will return with his wife and sister and the general, but there's a human that is going to join them."**

**"Then get your stuff ready to receive them."**

**"Yes sir" the soldier saluted and left.**

**"I wonder why a human would join them." Larek asked and left the conference hall.**

**~*~**

EARTH~THE CAVE The group went to the cave and as Max opened the cave, they went into it with heavy hearts. Dawn and the others followed them into the cave and stood there looking at awe at the Granilith. "Are you sure that you guys will fit in there?" Buffy asked "Yes, it was designed for us and we will survive the trip," Tess said. Max went towards the Granilith and placed the crystal in the slot. The relic came to life with a soft hum and as they made ready to enter it; they looked at the sisters and their friends and said, "We will always miss you and remember that you all will be in our hearts." "Tess, I just found you and I don't know if I can lose you" Dawn cried Tess looked at her sister and walked to her, "Dawn, I know how you feel, but I have to go." "I know. It's just…I'll never see you again." Isabel looked at her and said, "I could always help her to visit you in your dreams." "Promise?" "Promise" Suddenly a light came visible and they all placed their hands on the ship and disappeared into the Granilith. It shot out of the cave and with that they disappeared. ~*~ ANTAR When the ship descended onto the planet, the five occupants could feel the anticipation. Tess and Max held hands as if it was the last touch they would have. Isabel was scared, she didn't know if the planets in this system forgave her for her treason as Vilandra. Michael and Maria on the other hand were happy to be together. Without warning the door of the Granilith opened and as they stepped out of the ship they could hear the cheers echoing. They looked up and for the first time in years they saw joy. Larek stepped forwards and looked at the couple and said, "Welcome, home. Sire" with those words Larek gave Max the crown Max placed it on his head and handed the smaller one to Tess. She too placed it on her head and walked into the crowd. Isabel followed them and a hushed voice came in a distance saying that she was there, the second beauty in the kingdom has returned. The same hushed voice followed Michael and Maria, but this time it was because he fell in love with a human girl. Max and the rest of the group entered the castle and as they claimed the throne a bright light surrounded them. Max looked at Larek and asked, "What happened since I left?" "Well, Sire. You know most of what happened here, because Kivar told you on Earth. All new activity is that we found two humans in the dungeons."  
"Can you bring them to us?" "Certainly." He signaled to the two soldiers and told them to bring the two humans forward. The doors opened and the two humans came into the throne room. Isabel looked up from her chair and saw Alex stepping forward. She ran towards him and hugged him, "Alex! I can't believe it!" she said. 

**"Hello Isabel" he replied. **

**Max looked at Liz and said,**

**"Hello Liz."**

**"Hello Max, how are you?"**

**"Well, glad to see you are okay and I'm married now"**

**"I've heard. Congratulations"**

**"Thank you"**

**She walked towards Tess and said,**

**"I'm sorry for what I said about you."**

**"Don't worry. I forgive you."**

**They hugged and decided not to think about what happened in the past.**

**"What are your plans now, Your Majesty?" Larek asked.**

**"We are going to eradicate the rest of Kivar's followers and then I'm going to get some memory retrieval done."**

**"You still can't remember much of your past?"**

**"No, and it is starting to bug me."**

**Suddenly an explosion ran through the castle and some of the soldiers came running into the throne room,**

**"It's time for action, sir," one of them said and he looked at Michael.**

**At first Michael didn't know what he was supposed to do. But when he looked at Tess he came into action.**

**"Okay, let's do a counter attack and flush them out!" he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir" the soldier saluted and ran to the regiment.**

**As Maria looked at Michael she felt more love for her boyfriend than ever. Maria walked to the window to see what was happening. Suddenly she stumbled backwards and with eyes wide she looked at Michael.**

**"Maria!" he screamed and ran towards her. **

**The royal court was speechless to see the devastation.**

**Maria, her hand over a bleeding wound through her belly, looked helplessly at Michael and whispered,**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Maria, please don't die on me," Michael cried**

**"I love you Space boy" she said and closed her eyes**

**Michael held her in his arms and rocked back and forth. Tess went towards Michael and placed her hand on his shoulder and said,**

**"Michael, I'm so sorry."**

**"Why did she have to die?" he asked **

**"Why does anybody have to die?" she asked**

**One of the soldiers came into the throne room and looked at Max and said,**

**"Sir, the last of Kivar's men perished."**

**"Good, now we can focus on rebuilding the five planets."**

**Tess looked at Liz and said, **

**"Will you be able to help us?"**

**"What do you want me to do?"**

**"I want you to go to the other system lords and tell them that the rightful king has returned."**

**"I can do that" she said and left.**

**Alex looked at Isabel and asked,**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Why don't we try to rebuild our relationship?"**

**"Good idea" he replied and kissed her.**

**Tess looked at the two and smiled, she hope that those two can live happily ever after**

**"Max, I want to send a message to Dawn."**

**"Okay, tell her that we are fine and that we'll miss them."**

**"I will, but before she left she asked,**

**"Aren't we going to tell them that Maria is dead?"**

**Max looked at her and said,**

**"I don't feel that it is crutial to tell them. They didn't know her that well"**

**"Okay" she replied and left with Isabel to the royal chambers. She closed her eyes and signaled to Isabel that she can begin. Isabel took Tess's hand in hers and closed her eyes.**

**~*~ **

**EARTH~SUNNYDALE**

**Dawn was lying in her bed, trying to sleep. She still couldn't forget Tess and all the things she wanted to tell her. One of the things she wanted to share with her sister was the fact that she'd decided to go to L.A and help Angel and Cordelia fight against the forces of evil there. As she closed her eyes she got the message from Tess. **

**"Dawn. We are fine and just want to tell you that we found Alex and Liz, but Maria was killed in the last fight against Kivar's men. Tell Buffy and the others that we will think of them"**

**Dawn woke up and went to Buffy,**

**"Buffy, Tess visited me and told me that they are fine, but I think I have to tell you something"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Sunnydale isn't big enough for two slayers. I decided to go to L.A and help Angel there"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**" Yes."**

**"Okay, but be careful."**

**"I will."**

**With that, Dawn left and drove towards Las Angeles.**

**~*~**

** ANTAR**

**Tess opened her eyes and sighed, for such a long time she dreamt about being back on Antar and now her dream was a reality. She's with Max and now Antar will have peace again. She turned towards Isabel and said,**

**"I'm glad you found Alex. Now you can live in peace"**

**"Me too," she said.**

**END!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**  
**


End file.
